Cressida Allen
Cressida Gwendolyn H. Allen '''is a third year Gryffindor studying at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Appearance Cressida is tall and has light colored skin. She has long, dark red hair and bluish green eyes. She is very skinny. She also wears sparkly earrings most of the time, as they come from her home. She also has another scar somewhere in her arm, from her first meeting with her owl Mercury. Over the summer after 1st Year, she cut her hair a bit short, leaving a nice rather wavy style. Biography Cressida is Muggle-born, coming from a rich muggle family. She has two twin siblings named Charlie (short for Charlotte) and Jasper, and one of her parents (her mother) is still alive. Her Grandmother is a squib, coming from a pure-blood family. She also has a distant cousin named Sean. Cressida comes from a happy, rich, Irish Muggle Family that moved to England sometime when she was seven. They were completely normal, except for Cressida. She showed signs of being a witch from an early age. The earliest one being that she could manipulate plants. At school, Cressida made lots of friends. Although only some of them are true friends, as some of her friends tell her that the others are only friends with her because of her family's wealth. Which leaves Cressida to wonder who's a real friend and who's a fake. She was ten when her father died. Her family is able to cope though, and have retained most of their wealth. Personality and Traits Cressida is sarcastic, headstrong, brave and likes to have fun. She's a true Gryffindor, she would never back down and fight until the end. She's not very shy at all, and has a high tolerance of pain at times. She studies only when she needs to, and loves to play pranks. She likes to make mischief. She's protective of her friends, and if you hurt them, she'll hurt you. Probably, depends on who you are. But any other way, she is extremely loyal to her friends. She's quite in awe of Hogwarts, and loves magic. She likes to explore the castle to see everything she can so she could tell her family about it. She wants to learn as much as she can about the wizarding world, but doesn't pay attention that much in class, unless the subject matter is interesting. She's not exactly that nice to people she doesn't know, but she's nice once you get to know her. She also speaks with a slight Irish accent, having grown up there. She's also quite cunning and sneaky, but since she heard bad things about Slytherin, she didn't want to be placed in it and the Sorting Hat respected her wish. She isn't that good with animals either. She'll stand up for what she believes in, and won't let anyone stop her. Skills and Magical Abilities Cleverness Cressida is quite clever, not exactly smart, but more of clever. She could be really smart at times, but prefers not to apply it, except perhaps when it comes to classwork. She likes to play pranks and cause michief. The sorting hat considered putting her in Slytherin, as she is quite clever, cunning, and sneaky. Subjects and Hogwarts Herbology Most of the magical accidents that happened when she was younger had something to do involving plants. She has an aptitude for Herbology and it's one of her favorite subjects. Flying Flying is one of the things she loves about the Wizarding World; so obviously, she was ecstatic when she was accepted as sub-keeper for the Gyrffindor Quidditch team. For a Muggle-born, she is very good. Talk Bubble Belongings Wand Ebony, 11 inches, Phoenix Tail Feather wand. Ebony is said to be possessed by those with the courage to be themselves. She was instantly attracted to the wand, due to its handsome appearance. It's also quite good with combative magic and transfiguration. Mercury Mercury is the Roman equivalent of the Greek god, Hermes, who is the messenger of the gods (and her favorite god from the Percy Jackson series). Since Cressida isn't that good with animals, Mercury isn't really that friendly to her. Mercury is a male Screech Owl that her parents insisted she buy at Diagon Alley so she will be able to write to them. Jasper was the one who picked out the owl, upon seeing that it didn't like Cressida that much. Still, he is a loyal pet. Invisibility Cloak When she found out about these, she freaked, excited. She instantly asked her parents to buy one and although she knows that they wear out, they bought it anyway. She finds it excellent for spying on other people. Camera She brought a camera with her to Hogwarts. Her father loved photography, and this trait has been passed down to her. She wants to show these pictures to her brother: Jasper, seeing as he's a muggle and would never get to see Hogwarts at all. She likes bringing it with her some days, but only when she has enough time to go around and get a quick picture. Cressida Signature.png|Cressida's signature Cressida Wand.jpg|Her wand CressidaMercury.jpg|Mercury, her owl Gallery Cressida 5.jpg Cressida 4.jpg Cressida 1.png Quick Info Trivia *Her favorite book series is Percy Jackson, and she learned most of her knowledge for Mythology from said series. She also reads other books by Rick Riordan, causing her to know a lot about Egyptian Mythology as well. *She's not good (horrible) with animals, rhus why she did not join CoMC. She figured that if she wasn't good (sucked) with muggle animals, magical ones would murder her once they had the chance. *She's afraid of ghosts, and nearly screamed when she found out there were ghosts at Hogwarts. She tries to avoid them as much as she can, and tries not to be rude and run away when she sees one. *She is left handed. *Her favorite color is red. Part of the reason she wanted to be in Gryffindor. *She has been attacked by an evil pancake once. *Her favorite type muggle candies are '''Redvines (AVPM!). Category:Red Hair Category:Gryffindor Category:Name begins with "C" Category:Pet Owner Category:Students Category:Witch Category:Female Category:Born In Ireland Category:April Birthday Category:Blue Eyes Category:Phoenix Feather Wand Category:Ebony Wand Category:Characters Category:Muggle-Born Category:LittleRedCrazyHood Category:Keeper Category:Gryffindor Quidditch team Category:Left Handed